Black Sky
by Anthanasya
Summary: Le bleu d'azur cache bien des vérités; tout comme le sang a changé de couleur, emporté par la douce rivière de haine qui coule dans son cœur. Le temps de Maka Albarn est fini et à présent, l'heure est venue pour l'ange déchu d'étendre ses ailes noires pour plonger l'humanité dans une éternité de ténèbres. Ainsi, le règne de la nuit a sonné...
1. Chapter 1

.:1:.

Depuis quelque temps, son visage s'assombrissait, comme le ciel devient noir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, lourd de pluie et de foudre. Son minois autrefois clair et pur, tel un beau matin d'été, s'étendais à présent vers un soir neigeux d'hiver, lorsque le ciel d'un jaune sale paraissait annoncer les futures flocons. En apparence, n'importe quelle personne qui aurait pût la trouver d'une normalité quelconque aurait jugé qu'elle avait dût passer la nuit à chasser des oeufs du grand dévoreur, très rependus en ces temps d'après guerre. Mais il n'en était rien. Ses yeux sombre scrutaient d'un regard méprisant, tel un dieu en colère, qui, dans sa miséricorde, aurait honte de sa propre création. Elle semblait tout voir, comme maître Shinigami. Mais contrairement à son dieu suprême, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en considération ces humains qui menait leur vie simplement, la jeune femme éprouvait un dégoût total, réprimant une envie de balayer l'humanité du revers de la main, d'un geste aisé comme l'enfer.

Elle avait déjà ôté la vie, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis cet ultime âme qu'elle avait arraché il y avait quelques années de cela. Certains élèves la fixaient étrangement en la voyant, d'autre l'adulaient, et d'autre la jalousaient. Depuis qu'elle avait vaincu le grand dévoreur, les avis que la population se faisait d'elle divergeaient mais la plupart des adolescents qui la croisaient dans les couloirs de pouvaient s'empêcher de la contempler, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Alors, assise sur le rebord du haut mur de la grande cour de Shibusen, à côté des longs escaliers, elle donnait une image de protectrice bienveillante et aimante. Mais au contraire, Maka ne désirait qu'une seule chose:

« Maka! »

La manieuse de faux fut soudainement interrompue par Spirit qui vint se poser à côté d'elle. L'homme avait toujours ce regard assuré et ce sourire que sa fille détestait à en mourir, faisant comme s'ils étaient encore amis.

« Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée! »

Elle ne réagit pas, considérant que cette information n'était pas utile, le toisant d'un regard las.

« Tu es rentrée de mission depuis longtemps?

-Non. »

Elle détourna la tête pour se remettre à fixer le ciel toujours bleu dans le désert du Nevada, un bleu serein qui agaçait Maka. Spirit savait, depuis quelque temps, que sa fille était en mauvaise posture psychologique. Au fond, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué? Elle rasait les murs dans les couloirs, ne parlait que très peu, semblait toujours maussade et se rebellait souvent. Il avait tout essayer pour percer la coquille de sa fille mais rien ne semblait éclaircir ce monde de ténèbres dans lequel la jeune femme semblait baigner. Il en savait la cause et avait tout tenter pour essayer de la libérer de ce mal, allant jusqu'à demander conseil à Stein, mais rien de ce qu'il lui avait diagnostiqué ne lui avait paru de bonne augure. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, sa fille sombrait, comme un bateau qui ne voulait pas lutter pour rester à flots.

« J'aimerais te parler, tu veux bien?

-C'est ce que nous faisons, répondit froidement la blonde.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur? »

Maka détailla son père, affublé d'un long manteau et de gants. De la fumée blanche s'échappait de ses narines à chaque expiration provenant de ses entrailles chaudes. La blonde regarda son corps, tremblant de froid sous l'effet du vent glacial qui la transperçait, tel des milliers de couteaux. Elle toucha par réflexe le bandage qui couvrait sa gorge et vit son père grimacer face à son geste puis lui sourire, mal à l'aise. Elle respira une dernière fois l'air frais qui transforma ses poumons en un délicieux sorbet au goût de sang et de haine.

Ses talons claquèrent lorsqu'elle les posa sèchement sur le sol et s'avança en direction du bâtiment, ses pas résonnant dans le silence oppressant de la cour de Shibusen, vide comme le coeur de la jeune femme.

« Que voudrais-tu pour ton anniversaire? Tu y a déjà réfléchis?

-Rien en particulier, garde ton argent.

-Très bien, je te ferais quelque chose de mes propres mains, alors.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Bien sûr que si, insista le Death Scythe, c'est quand même ton dix-neuvième anniversaire! »

Maka le considéra, perçant ses intentions: il ne pouvait pas avoir un ton aussi léger sans que ça ne cache quelque chose; pas ces temps ci.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, en réalité? »

Tandis qu'il tenait la porte à Maka, il sentit une étincelle, comme si quelque chose avait explosé dans l'air sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sa fille essayait-elle de le dominer de sa longueur d'âme?

« Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile de tourner autours du pot. Maitre Shinigami veut t'offrir quelque semaines de repos en vue de tes dernières missions. Étant la meilleure élève de ta promotion et l'un des meisters les plus actifs, il a jugé naturel...

-...de se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur. »

Spirit eut un mouvement de recul face à la remarque de sa fille, la fixant pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre à parler.

« Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire! Je ne donne pas une bonne image de Shibusen, depuis quelques temps. Vous avez tous peur que je ne sois possédée par la folie et prenez donc des pincettes avec moi. Quand je reviendrais, vous trouverez un autre prétexte pour m'envoyer quelque part loin d'ici; et lorsque je reviendrais de nouveau, vous aurez peut-être une mission suicide à me proposer. Mission que je réussirais à boucler malgré le degré de difficulté, qui soit dit en passant, ne peut être confié à personne d'autre. Et ensuite, vous me renverrez en vacance et tout recommencera. Ça en devient presque une routine! »

Sans laisser le temps à Spirit de lui parler, Maka Albarn tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie, lassé de ces jeux auxquels jouaient Shinigami et elle. Dans sa colère, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui retentissaient dans les grand couloirs jaunis de Shibusen sur lesquels étaient posés des lustres parfaitement bien alignés. Le choc fut violent de chaque côté, premièrement parce que Maka marchait d'une cadence dictée par la colère, et deuxièmement parce que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courrait, tenant une tour de paperasse dans les bras. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui s'écroula sur le sol, se cognant contre les épaules robustes de Maka qui ne perdit en aucun cas son équilibre. Une pluie de papiers s'abattit sur elles tandis que la fille brune poussait un petit cris confus en voyant tout son travail s'envoler puis retomber au sol d'un un mouvement de légèreté.

Maka ne s'en préoccupa nullement et continua sa route, blasée de son habituelle humanité qu'elle avait réussit à détraquer depuis quelques années. Mais une petite voix la ralentis, la jeune fille venait de dire quelque chose mais ses oreilles n'avaient perçues qu'un faible bruissement. Elle se retourna, agacée, pour montrer à la gamine qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Cependant, malgré le regard noir, ainsi que l'aura de domination que la meister faisait peser, son interlocutrice continua de la fixer et lui sourit, paraissant troublée.

« Bonjour... »

Ses traits japonais lui donnait un air des plus attendrissant mais qui, aussi mignons et adorables soient-ils, n'adoucirent pas Maka qui continuait inlassablement de la toiser de ses yeux d'émeraudes. Sans savoir où, elle avait déjà vu cette fille auparavant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quelles circonstances exactement. Son regard se promena sur son visage et son corps en fin d'adolescence qui s'épanouissait dans son sailor fuku noir, lui donnant un air d'héroïne de manga moe devant lesquelles Black*Star bavait parfois. Curieuse de savoir qui elle était, Maka l'aida à ramasser ses papiers mais fut interrompu par une main qui se tendit vers elle. Quand elle releva la tête, la jeune fille lui souriait.

« Je m'appelle Tsugumi Harudori, s'exprima-t-elle, tout sourire. »

Maka tendit la main vers la sienne et la lui serra avant de la laisser tomber. Elle avait encore affaire à une imbécile heureuse, comme l'étaient presque tous les gens de cette école. À présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Medusa avait eu du mal à s'adapter, même si c'était assez amusant d'imaginer une sorcière aussi grave en train d'essayer de se fondre dans la masse en faisant toute sortes de singeries ridicules. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire, comme elle regrettait l'époque où elle était infirmière, l'époque où Maka pouvait se confier à elle. Après le réveil du grand dévoreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait bien rire, au fond. Elle avait passé pour une stupide humaine naïve mais cela lui était égale; Medusa l'avait écouté sans compassion, mais son masque était si bien peaufinée, que Maka y avait si bien cru qu'elle la regrettait parfois.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura Maka. »

Une fois qu'elle eut aidé Tsugumi à ramasser tout les papiers, la meister tourna les talons et poursuivit sa route.

« Attends! l'arrêtât la petite brune, excuse-moi, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas; mais est-ce-que tu te sent bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Que savait-elle de ses humeurs? Elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille et pourtant, elle se permettait de lui faire cette remarque stupide. Elle respira profondément et la fixa dans les yeux avec un grand sourire radieux.

« C'est gentils de t'inquiéter, mais je vais bien. Je suis touché de cette gentille attention, c'est juste de la fatigue. Au revoir. »

Cette fois, elle partit sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de placer une phrase, suivant la tactique de Médusa concernant la manipulation, bien qu'elle n'aime pas cela. Elle ne voulait pas paraître gentille, ni même bizarre d'ailleurs. Elle était juste elle-même, se laissant voguer sur le long et tumultueux fleuve de ses humeurs. Et personne n'avait le droit d'objecter, ni même les dieux. Après tout, elle avait payé de sa personne. Elle avait tué une personne chère à ses yeux en croyant faire un sacrifice qui rendrait le monde heureux, mais elle l'avait fait pour une institution à laquelle elle ne croyait plus aujourd'hui. Les hommes étaient tous heureux de cela, mais pas elle. Son coeur se morfondait dans cette prison de stupidité et d'injustice qu'était Shibusen. À présent, tout comme le docteur Stein, elle était fichée, classée dans une catégorie peu valorisante. Mais tous les membres de Shibusen étaient classés, chacun rangés dans une case propre à leur personnalité, et c'était ce qu'elle détestait.

Ainsi, elle entreprit de rentrer chez elle, dans cet appartement morne et triste qu'elle appelait ''maison'', contrastant avec son ancien logement, quand ses parents étaient encore mariés. Quand elle arriva chez elle, son doigt pesa sur la sonnette et elle attendit que Soul ou même Blair vienne lui ouvrir. C'est son arme qui parut pour la faire entrer, ce qu'elle fit en murmurant un mot de salutation formel. Depuis quelque temps, et c'était bien naturel, Soul avait l'habitude de sortir avec sa petite amie le soir. Alors Maka ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il portait encore son manteau.

« Tu as raccompagné Anna chez elle?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle marche dans le froid toute seule. »

La question qu'avait formulé la meister n'avait été prononcée que par pure courtoisie et elle ne s'était naturellement pas préoccupé de la réponse, ce qui ne vexait même plus Soul, au final. À vrai dire, les choses allaient mal entre eux depuis quelques mois, voire quelques années mais il se refusait à l'avouer. Bien sûr, les missions étaient toujours un succès mais leur fusion n'était plus aussi magique qu'avant. Le temps passait et Maka sombrait tandis que Soul la laissait misérablement de côté, dépassé par la situation, conscient qu'il ne prêtait pas assez attention à elle. Mais comment aider une personne qui refusait votre appui? Son intention n'était pas de la perdre mais il sentait que la situation glissait entre ses doigts et que d'un moment à l'autre, elle voudrait que leur duo se dissoute.

Il était naturel que Soul pense à faire équipe avec sa petite amie, Anna, mais rien que le fait d'y songer prouvait qu'ils n'étaient plus soudés et Maka s'en contrefichais, vautré dans son éternel silence glacial. Personne ne savait exactement les circonstances de _sa_ mort puisque la meister n'en avait parlé à personne et Soul était persuadé qu'elle avait commis un acte qu'elle ne pouvait se pardonner. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il sût qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler ce soir non plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais ç'aurait été mensonge que de lui avouer son amour. En fait, elle avait changé et ce n'était plus la même, celle pour qui l'adolescent aurait donné corps et âme pour la protéger. Son coeur battait pour Anna car elle était douce et gentille, mais ça n'était pas la même chose qu'il ressentait avec elle.

Il posa ses clefs et parcouru l'appartement pour frapper à la porte de sa partenaire et parler doucement à travers le bois.

« J'ai rapporté quelque chose du StarBuck, si tu veux manger, je t'attends. »

Il se détourna et trottina pour allumer la télé en bruit de fond à la place de ce silence triste qui envahissait l'appartement. Blair n'était pas là ce soir, bien que les choses aient changées depuis maintenant trois ans, elle restait là, fidèle à elle même. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs entendit la porte de Maka s'ouvrir et le bruit du papier qu'on saisit pour enfin voir sa partenaire s'asseyant à côté de lui et déposer leur repas sur la table basse. Elle ne dit rien, laissant à l'arme d'engager la conversation, comme à son habitude. À présent, elle n'était plus aussi maniaque que d'antan, rangeant quand elle le jugeait nécessaire, en silence. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à manger sur le canapé où ils mettraient pleins de miettes.

« Tu te remettras vite de ta blessure?

-Oui, ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Oh, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu es résistante. »

Maka était comme un animal qu'on avait battu, au début, elle était agressive et furtive avec lui, ne lui permettant en aucun cas de la toucher; à présent il aurait pût la déshabiller sans peine, s'il le voulait. Il avait une fois tenté de le faire par jeu, pour voir jusqu'où il irait avant qu'elle ne le repousse lascivement et parte un peu plus loin. Avant, sa personnalité vascillait entre la jeune fille pétillante et l'étudiante calme; Soul regrettait donc lorsqu'elle haussait la voix, à présent.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, reprit Soul, quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc?

-Je voulais te parler à propos de Chrona. »

En entendant ces mots, la jeune femme sursauta, les poings serrés.

« Il n'y a rien à dire là dessus.

-Au contraire, Maka, on se demande tous ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est ça qui t'a... brisé. N'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ton arme, ton ami. Tu peux me le dire.

-Tu ne saisirais pas, tu n'as jamais essayé de le faire, d'ailleurs. Tu prétendais vouloir protéger Chrona, mais en fin de compte, tu t'es retourné contre elle en me piégeant au passage.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Elle n'était plus ton amie, juste une âme détruite, un grand dévoreur!

-Non! Si on l'avait aidé, elle... Tout est de la faute de Medusa! Tout est de votre faute! Tu m'as planté un couteau en plein milieu du dos, Soul, tu m'as trahie! Et après cela, tu prétends vouloir me protéger?

-Elle était devenue dangereuse! Tu n'aurais jamais réussit à l'apprivoiser de nouveau, elle t'aurait dévoré à petit feu si on l'avait reprise avec nous!

-C'est faux, je l'aurais aidée, elle avait juste besoin qu'on prenne soins d'elle, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Tu t'es éloigné de moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin! Tu es tombé dans les bras de cette fille et tu m'a laissée toute seule. Je ne peux compter sur personne à pars toi, ni mes parents, ni maître Shinigami. Toute ceux en qui je croyais me trahissent à tours de rôle et tu ne fais même pas exception à la règle! »

Elle se releva, fixant le paysage morne qui s'étendait derrière la vitre d'un oeil incroyablement calme. Soul avait parfois peur de Maka tant il savait que l'orage en elle grondait, menaçant de se déchaîner à chaque instant. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que si sa partenaire continuait sur cette voie, elle pourrait bien se faire éliminer par Shibusen. Lentement, la meister contourna le canapé et alla claquer la porte de sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, tournant la clef à double tour dans la serrure, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais auparavant. Elle sortit par la fenêtre et alla silencieusement se poster sur le toit où elle s'accroupi pour observer la ville en contrebats, heureuse de voir qu'il ferait bientôt nuit. Personne ne la voyait, elle semblait invisible, tel un fantôme. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, Maka Albarn vadrouillait souvent toute seule dans les rues lorsqu'elles étaient vides. Cela lui permettait de se confronter à des individus potentiellement dangereux et n'en faire qu'une bouchée. L'air glacial s'entremêlait dans ses cheveux, la décoiffant quelque peu alors que la lune souriante arrivait gaiement.

D'un geste vif, son corps s'élança dans les airs pour retomber gracieusement au col, lui donnant l'occasion de se prendre pour un chat agile. Malgré la température, elle n'avait pas froid, du moins, dans sa tête car son souffle rejetait une épaisse fumée blanche comme les dragons pourraient en créer. Doucement, elle longea les rues sombres et pavées de Death City, surplombées de Shibusen. Elle aurait, un jour, aimé étudier à Oxford, mais c'était encore quelque chose que son statut de meister lui refusait. Elle se complaisait dans le fait de croire que tous les gens de son ''espèce'' étaient aussi malheureux qu'elle. Bien vite, elle arriva devant la grande maison recousue de son professeur fou, puis elle passa devant le bar des mille bonheurs ainsi que dans le parc pour finir au terrain de basket.

Sa main tâta le ballon caché derrière un buisson pour le saisir et ainsi faire quelque paniers. Elle compris vite qu'elle avait raté la main et qu'elle aurait du passer plus de temps avec les autres lorsqu'ils en faisaient. Mais entre Death the Kid étant trop pris par ses fonctions de dieu de la mort, Black*Star partant souvent à l'étranger et Soul qui s'occupait de sa petite amie, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour jouer avec elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était créé un autre jeu amusant: sortir la nuit pour éventrer non pas des prostituées, mais des bandits de bas étage. La nuit, tout était magique à Death city. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et tout le paysage était changé, mais ce qui plaisait surtout à la jeune femme; c'était le silence apaisant.

Doucement, elle s'assit sur le banc et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Il y eut un cri qui fit sourire la jeune femme, brisant le silence apaisant. Gisant sur le sol, un homme se faisait violemment attaquer par un individu de bas étage comme Maka en avait souvent rencontré, de ceux que l'on arrive à surprendre dans la mort si imminente qu'ils ne la voient pas venir. Trente secondes plus tard, elle sortait de la sombre ruelle où elle était entrée et caressait le mur de pierre de sa main gantée tout en marchant distraitement. Son uniforme blanc, pensa-t-elle, aurait besoin d'être nettoyé et ses cheveux lavés pour faire disparaître le sang écarlate qui couvrait son corps frêle.

Oui, Maka était bel et bien comparable au ciel, d'une apparence calme dissimulant un horizon gorgée de nuages grondants qui menaçaient à tout moment de déverser leur foudre destructrice.


	2. Chapter 2

.:2:.

Ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure poisseuse et claire de son amie qui dormait profondément dans ses bras, paisible et douce, tel un chiot qui retrouvait sa mère. Elles étaient baignées de sang, adossées contre le mur en ferraille qui avait servi à l'exécution, bariolé de rouge et de noir. À terre gisait une bonne douzaine de meisters de Shibusen, dans le silence apaisant rompu par les quelque gouttes de sang suicidaires, trépassant lorsqu'elle se jetaient dans les flaques de sang. Mais dans ce calme reposant, on ne pouvait aussi entendre qu'une faible respiration, désespérément seule. Il n'y avait personne pour lui dire que la forme dans ses bras ne rendrait à présent plus aucun souffle et que son corps maigre se raidissait au fil des minutes qui paissaient, transformant son corps au statut de cadavre. Cette vérité, quoique bien réelle, était pourtant difficile à envisager malgré ses yeux ternes et sa peau blafarde.

Et finalement, la lourde porte en ferraille s'ouvrit, l'éblouissant comme le vampire qui revoit la lumière pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles et qui voudrait mourir sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer la beauté de l'aurore. Mais aucun bruit ne parvint à son cerveau, comme si elle n'était que spectatrice face à cette scène. Seul un murmure pouvait être audible, un long et doux murmure qui semblait la pousser à mourir. Des armes furent pointées sur elle, certaines étaient effrayées, d'autre étaient horrifiées mais l'expression qui trônait sur la plupart des visages était simple; c'était de l'incompréhension. Et lentement, elle sombra dans un sommeil qu'elle crut éternel, comme un lourd coma qui dévorerait son âme toute entière.

.::.

Ce fut la lumière bleutée de son portable qui la réveilla, éblouissant la meister encore dans son lit. Elle plaqua son traversin contre ses oreilles, attendant que la sonnerie du réveil se décide à cesser. Une fois que la mélodie agaçante fut terminée, elle se leva mollement, faisant sortir Blair de ses doux rêves par la même occasion. Ayant eu un sommeil agité, le chat s'était endormie au bout du lit pour éviter de se faire écraser, ce qui était arrivé trop de fois à son goût. Elle suivit la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine et se roula dans l'un des pulls que Soul avait laissé traîner, ronronnant de bonheur. Il faisait froid dans l'appartement en cette saison et Maka préférait porter des pulls et user de bouillottes plutôt que d'allumer le chauffage. C'est donc emmitouflée dans l'une de ses couvertures en plumes qu'elle prépara du café et le petit déjeuner, sans oublier de cuisiner celui de son partenaire. Son cerveau était encore déconnecté et le reste de son corps marchait de façon automatique alors elle se mit à paniquer quand elle s'aperçu que les tasses habituellement posées sur le comptoir n'étaient pas à leur place.

C'est à ce moment là que Soul, intrigué, arriva dans la pièce. Il sourit devant ce spectacle et sortit deux tasse qu'il mit sous ses mains pour qu'elle les saisisse, évitant ainsi à son système d'afficher le message ''FATAL ERROR''. Sans prêter attention à lui, Maka alla les déposer sur la table alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises et l'observait faire son rituel matinal. Ses yeux vagabondèrent à travers la pièce silencieuse dans lequel il pouvait entendre ses oreilles siffler, résultat de bien des années à écouter de la musique trop fort. Il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télé, n'arrivant toujours pas à réveiller la blonde emmitouflée dans sa couverture à carreaux roses et bleus. Il observa la nuit à travers les fenêtres, sombre et nuageuse en ce mois de novembre.

Finalement, assez réchauffée, Maka laissa tomber son armure de coton et continua de cuisiner sans elle pour enfin servir son arme démoniaque qui bava devant son plat. Blair vint se blottir sur les genoux du jeune homme qui s'empressa de préciser qu'il ne céderait pas à ses quémandages. La meister fit couler du sirop d'érable sur sa gaufre et croqua dedans, semblant ailleurs.

« Tu as bien dormi? demanda Soul.

-Plutôt, oui. Et toi? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que cette question n'existait que pour meubler la conversation. Mais étonnamment il n'en fut rien puisque Maka insista pour savoir la réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser.

« Il fait froid...

-Fais comme moi, prend plusieurs couettes. »

L'arme démoniaque ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce jeu de mots visiblement non intentionnel de Maka qui lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Tu oublies que j'aime bien dormir sans couverture. »

Elle haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son café en se levant, lui laissant la tâche ingrate de la vaisselle qu'il détestait tant, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle fit couler de l'eau avant de se doucher. Le bruit de la pluie artificiellement chaude lui permit d'étouffer ses pleurs et d'effacer ses larmes qui lacérèrent ses joues rosies par la chaleur. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain et fila vers sa chambre tandis que Blair s'engouffrait dans la pièce emplie de vapeur. La jeune femme enfila son uniforme qu'elle avait lavé pendant la nuit et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Soul.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne? lui demanda-t-il, ayant été attentif à leur discussion de la veille. »

Il essuya une réponse négative et dût prendre sa moto pour aller seul à Shibusen. Cependant, en arrivant à l'école des dieux de la mort, il s'avéra que personne n'avait vu sa manieuse ce matin. Agacé, il conclut qu'elle devait s'être arrêté quelque part en chemin et qu'il faudrait qu'il aille voir maître Shinigami seul. C'est en ronchonnant qu'il se rendit dans son bureau aux murs inexistant, empli des tombes de Death Scythes légendaires et de leurs meister. Comme à son habitude, il accueillit l'arme démoniaque d'une humeur bien matinale.

« Bonjour Soul!

-Yo, maître Shinigami. Mauvais temps, hein? ironisa Soul en regardant le ciel gris par les fenêtres encrée dans le ciel bleu infini.

-Effectivement! Mais passons, veux-tu; je suis sûr que ce que j'ai à te dire sera difficile à encaisser pour toi mais je te pris de m'écouter. Même si tu l'ignores, tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne vous comprend pas, que voulez-vous dire?

-Je vais mettre Maka avec Marie pendant quelque temps afin qu'elle apaise sa longueur d'onde et comme tu le sais, son efficacité n'est plus à prouver.

-Je comprends.

-Pendant ce temps, tu feras équipe avec Anna. Et si les choses évolues entre vous deux, il se pourrait que vous restiez en équipe définitivement. »

Soul n'entendit pas la suite de ce que lui disait le dieu de la mort, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il lui avait dit quelque secondes plus tôt. Il ne resta plus que lui et le vide de ce silence angoissant qui bourdonnait dans sa tête.

.::.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement à la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs et qui réchauffait son corps endoloris. Le réflexe instinctif qu'elle eut de se couvrir les yeux à l'aide de sa main fut honorable mais sans grande aide puisqu'il s'avéra que quelque chose la retenait. Confuse, elle essaya de se ressaisir en s'asseyant mais la souffrance la plaqua au matelas sur lequel elle était allongée. Une peur panique lui prit les tripes, sa respirations était soudainement devenue pénible et elle avait l'impression que sa gorge allait s'ouvrir en deux et faire tomber sa tête. Elle tenta de dégager sa main qui restait bloquée par quelque chose mais plus elle forçait, plus elle avait l'impression que c'était sans espoir tandis qu'elle sentait quelque s'encrer douloureusement dans son poignet. Furieusement, elle tirait encore et encore. Elle voulait désespérément se libérer, prête à s'arracher le bras s'il le fallait.

Alors son regard s'orienta vers le sujet de son angoisse et elle découvrit qu'elle était menottée à l'un des barreaux du lit. Incompréhension et angoisse défilèrent dans ses yeux, car elle savait que celui qui l'avait mise là avait des raisons de le faire, et de bonnes, qui plus est. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se rappelait de l'acte irréparable qu'elle avait commis. Elle sentit une main saisir son poignet et y passer lentement un tissu imbibé de désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie. Assis à sur une chaise disposée près de son lit, Spirit nettoyait le sang qui avait coulé sur sa peau. Les marques de menottes n'étaient pas récentes et prenaient une couleur noirâtre à force d'être frottées. Le death scythe semblait exténué, le regard hagard et le teint sale. Depuis combien de temps était-elle couchée ici?

« Papa? Soupira-t-elle. »

L'homme releva la tête et la foudroya d'un regard partagé entre fureur profonde et inquiétude désespérée. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer les coupures, il jeta le tissus à la poubelle d'un geste colérique en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu es devenue complètement folle?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça? »

.::.

Maka était assise calmement, les yeux clos, sur un large banc noir dans une des vielles rues de Death City, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle. Les chauds rayons du soleil l'enveloppait et elle se faisait une joie de remplir ses poumons de l'air pur à grande goulées. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté et elle surpris son cœur à ralentir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Mais l'air changea soudainement, devenant sec et pesant d'une odeur profonde de sang frais. Les oiseaux se turent, elle ne sentit plus le vent lui brûler glacialement la peau, son corps était autre part. Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, portant des bruits de pas dans le lointain qui se rapprochaient d'elle ainsi que celui d'un grincement régulier. Le temps semblait ralentir à mesure que la personne qui marchait avançait vers elle. Maka n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne désirait pas. Une main froide se posa sur sa joue et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sentir un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps, déjà engourdi, se raidit plus encore. Lugubrement, une plainte s'éleva et une douleur atroce se propagea dans son poignet.

Sans le vouloir, elle ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, haletante. Elle était de nouveau dans la rue de Death city sous le soleil radieux d'un matin d'hiver, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle venait d'avoir une hallucination déroutante; une hallucination qui avait laissée un hématome noir de la forme d'une main sur son poignet. Elle tenta de le couvrir avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par le vent glacial qui s'écrasa sur sa gorge. Alors, une frayeur sans nom s'empara d'elle et lentement, elle toucha fébrilement son cou, e bandage qu'elle avait mit n'était plus là. Le froid a un effet endolorissant, qui vous fais trembler; mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça que les membres de Maka était secoués: son reflet dans la vitrine de l'autre côté de la rue l'effrayait.

Elle se voyait assise sur ce banc noir et sa gorge n'était plus couverte, mais il y avait une distorsion de la réalité. Le reflet qu'elle voyait dépeignait une jeune fille blonde habillée d'un long manteau noir couverte de sang dans une rue dont les bâtiments en ruines étaient noyés de brouillard. Mais le plus effrayant était la silhouette noir qui s'élevait derrière le banc et qui semblait la regarder froidement. Un filet de sang fin comme une aiguille coula le long du cou de Maka qui s'empressa de l'essuyer. Elle traversa la rue en quelque enjambées et se colla à la vitrine pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et lentement, la forme noire disparue, telle une fumée noire. Il ne restait plus que la meister face à son propre reflet, seule et ensanglantée.

Des mains surgirent de derrière et l'attrapèrent pour la mener à une rue sombre. Elle se débâtît pour se séparer de son agresseur mais s'aperçut que c'était Soul, la regardant d'un air inquiet et désespéré. Il toucha la large plaie sur le cou de sa meister puis retourna ses yeux vers sa partenaire, terrifier. Il enleva son foulard et l'enroula autour de sa cicatrice puis la prit dans ses bras sans mot dire. Maka ferma les yeux de nouveau, cherchant à partir sans qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir.

« Je ne poserais pas de question, Maka, je te jure. murmura-t-il. »

Il l'emmena à leur appartement, fébrile et angoissé, afin de nettoyer les plaies de sa meister. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une bassine et se procura un pansement dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait terrifié dans cette ruelle, quelque chose qui semblait l'éloigner plus encore de la vérité et du tempérament secret qu'elle avait en ce moment. Mais quand il revint, il rencontra ces yeux verts qui semblait si lointains mais pourtant bien présent; les yeux de Maka qui réfléchissait de manière trouble, emplis de doutes. Jamais de toute ces années passées avec elle il n'avait vu une telle expression se dessiner sur son visage et il craignait que la jeune femme sois sous l'emprise d'une folie insidieuse, pire que celle de Stein qui se décelait facilement.

Doucement, il nettoya sa plaie rouverte et y posa un pansement blanc pour finir par enrouler sa gorge dans une épaisse couche de bandage. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et le remercia silencieusement avant d'entendre quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Précipitamment, ils se relevèrent tout deux pour ranger le matériel de premier secours et aller ouvrir à la porte. Black*Star sonnait à la porte secondé par Tsubaki, gênée d'un tel comportement chez son meister. Dès que Soul lui ouvrit, il lui sauta dessus pour le ruer de coup amicaux, réaction typiquement masculine qui échappait aux filles qui se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

Maka dût préparer un repas pour leur amis qui revenait d'une mission périlleuse au Pérou et qui en avaient marre de ne manger que de la soupe de lentilles. Mais comme d'habitude, elle resta absente à table, assise à côté d'eux, mangeant calmement. Elle repoussa les brèves mais multiples tentatives de Tsubaki essayant de la faire parler, esquissant une moue souriante ou donnant une réponse vague à ses questions. Elle et Soul n'avaient pas vraiment clarifié certaines choses et elle aurait préféré qu'on la laissât dans son coin pour le reste de la soirée. Mais tout compte fais c'était une bonne chose que leur amis soient passés, évitant de se retrouver face à cet angoissant silence qui meublait le néant de sa vie, reportant par ailleurs la confrontation que son partenaire avait l'intention de lui imposer et dont le sujet ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça.

« Au fait, Maka, entreprit Tsubaki une fois de plus, comment s'est passé votre dernière mission, de votre côté?

-Plutôt bien, elle a été fructueuse. Nous devions combattre une sorcière et nous l'avons fait avant la fin du temps impartit.

-Comme d'habitude, alors!

-Mais vous ne nous doublerez jamais! rétorqua Black*Star, gorgé d'orgueil.

-Ce n'est pas une course, rétorqua la japonaise, agacée. Tu penses vraiment trop à la compétition.

-Et tout le monde sait que Maka est meilleure que toi. ajouta Soul pour en remettre une couche. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, chacun esquissant un sourire provocateur sur le visage devant Maka et Tsubaki qui commencèrent à débarrasser la table d'un air désabusé. La cuisine était spacieuse pour leur appartement et permettait aux deux filles d'y circuler librement en se faisant la conversation.

« Désolé d'être passé à l'improviste, Black*Star tenait vraiment à vous voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça change un peu d'avoir du monde.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant notre absence?

-Non, rien de spécial, des sorcières, des oeufs du grands dévoreurs et puis rien d'autre. Je crois que nous avons le droit à un petit répis en ce moment. Ça change d'Asura et d'Arachnaphobia, si on veut.

-C'est vrai, j'espère que ça va durer. »

Le visage de la meister fut teinté d'un doux sourire face à la sincère naïveté de son amie face à son vœux impossible. Il y aurait toujours des sorcières avides qui voudront changer le monde, tout comme Médusa l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Des individus voulant répandre la folie étaient nombreux et se comptaient par millions. Son cœur se resserra à l'idée que d'autres personnes telles que Chrona erraient dans l'obscurité, perdus et désespérés. Son regard pensif n'échappa nullement à Tsubaki qui posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et vint l'étreindre. Elle avait toujours eut des allures de sœur aînée et mature que Maka appréciait, faisant office de confidente pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais cette fois ci, la jeune femme sût que son attention ne produirait rien chez elle.

Ainsi, quand il fut l'heure de partir pour Black*Star et elle, Tsubaki ne pût s'empêcher de s'en aller avec un arrière goût d'impuissance au fond de la gorge. Regardant Maka une ultime fois, son visage s'étira pour l'éclairer d'un sourire réconfortant auquel la meister répondit sans y mettre son cœur. Quand la porte se referma et qu'elle se retrouva seul avec son partenaire, l'arme démoniaque le regarda d'un air grave, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il lui répondit par un regard qui se détourna, signe qu'il valait mieux ne pas engager la conversation. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient ignorer cette situation bien longtemps et savaient qu'un jour où l'autre, ils devraient faire quelque chose pour leur amie, que ce soit retirer cette épine profondément encrée en elle et qui la faisait tant souffrir; ou bien l'achever pour faire cesser cette douleur qu'elle cachait dans on coeur.

.::.

Ce sentiment malsain l'avait réveillée aux environs de trois heures du matin, son sang se glaça soudainement dans ses veines et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses couvertures dans un accès de frayeur. Dans le coin de la pièce se dressait la même ombre qu'elle avait vue dans le reflet de la vitrine, grande et sombre, courbée telle un bossu. Maka se redressa tout en écoutant la respiration rauque qui résonnait dans la pièce, terrifiée par cette créature qui la suivait. Lentement, elle montra quelque chose de son doigt osseux. La jeune femme regarda dans la direction que lui indiqué son ''hôte'', il montrait un point rouge dessiné sur la carte représentant le désert du Névada. Elle se leva et examina de plus près l'endroit qui n'était pas bien loin d'ici et quand elle se retourna vers l'ombre, elle avait disparue.

Saisissant son manteau, elle enfila des vêtements et prit les clefs de la moto de Soul avant de passer discrètement la porte d'entrée pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Il était vrai qu'aller là bas était fou, insensé et même peut être bien suicidaire, mais elle devait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Elle sortit de Death City et roula dans le grand désert pendant une trentaine de minutes, laissant derrière elle une fumée de sable provoqué par les roues du véhicule. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle reconnu bien l'endroit: le cimetière des Grands Dévoreurs. C'était là qu'étaient enterrés tout ceux qui menaçaient dangereusement Shibusen et elle savait qui se trouvait là. Quand elle examina la carte qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, son regard vérifia la position exacte du point, ses connaissances personnelles aidant.

Mais elle savait exactement où aller. Elle lâcha la carte au moment où elle vit une fleur qui s'épanouissait sous la lumière de la lune, une plante noire comme la cape de Shinigami poussant au beau milieu du désert. Ses mains tombèrent au sol pour gratter la terre aussi dure que de la pierre et elle regretta de ne pas avoir apporté de pelle. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle pouvait trouver ici, de toute façon et ce qu'elle cherchait était bel et bien un corps. Ses doigts ensanglantés creusèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la terre, gelée par le froid, décide à s'effriter sous ses doigts. Au bout de quelque temps, elle fixa ses mains abîmées et décida de prendre quelque chose de plus efficace. Le bout de boit qu'elle prit dura un temps mais fini par s'effriter jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse sur quelque chose.

Maka regarda attentivement ce qui avait posé problème pour se rendre compte qu'un crâne était enterré sur la terre, et pas n'importe lequel. Alors elle le déterra et le saisit fébrilement entre ses doigts partagée entre colère, tristesse et soulagement. Elle tint le crâne au creux de sa poitrine, comme elle avait tenu la tête de Chrona il y avait exactement trois ans. Et une chose n'avait pas changée: dans les deux cas, son amie était morte. Au milieu du désert s'élevèrent des pleurs que seule la lune pût entendre, observant les deux silhouettes qui se détachaient du reste du paysage, sans pour autant que l'une d'entre elles ne puisse voir l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Commentaires de l'auteur: Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir! Désolé pour le retard sur ce chapitre, normalement, j'essaie de publier tout les vendredis soirs mais mon ordinateur m'a lâché et je n'ai donc pas eut l'occasion d'écrire la suite. J'ai pût récupérer mon vieil ordi (celui qui a cinq ans... ewwww) et heureusement, je n'avais encore rien écris quand mon ordi est décédé, donc pas de pages perdues, ouf! Eh bien eh bien, continuons donc!

.:3:.

Elle fixait le crâne depuis environ quarante minutes, posé par terre sur un vulgaire tissu. Ses grands yeux vert ne quittaient pas la masse d'ivoire sculptée à forme humaine, presque paralysée par la frayeur qui la prenait aux tripes. Chrona était méconnaissable, Maka n'avait pas envie d'admettre que ce soit une partie de son corps qui gisait à même le carrelage froid. Elle pouvait sentir son âme vaciller de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se remémorait ces instants qu'elle avait passé avec son amie: le première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, la lame damnée semblait désorienté, puis après leur combat dans les sous sols de Shibusen, elle s'était sentie apaisée et une douce Chrona était née, gentille Chrona, loyale Chrona qui aurait protégé Maka jusqu'au bout, tenant tête à Arachnée. Puis une fois encore, son esprit avait été ravagé par Medusa qui l'avait rendue plus seule et haineuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

La meister avait beaucoup serré le poing, grincé des dents, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré de tout son saoul. Le fragile oiseau de cristal avait explosé en tombant au sol avant même de se fissurer. Elle s'était sentie tellement impuissante lorsque Maître Shinigami lui avait annoncé que Chrona était ajoutée à la liste noire de Shibusen, mais elle fut bien naïve de croire qu'elle pourrait encore la résonner.

Le soleil illumina le crâne d'ivoire auquel il manquait la mâchoire du bas, révélant à Maka sa vraie couleur. Il était parcouru de fibres noires se promenant ça et là, prenant la forme de ronces partant du sommet du crâne de Chrona. Plusieurs dents manquaient et une fissures avait donné à l'œil droit des allures de ballon au bout de son fil, à l'endroit où Black*Star lui avait planté son couteau ninja. Un coup de jus traversa les cottes de la meister quand elle y repensât, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les lui casser à petit coups de marteau. Elle s'était fait blesser de toute part, comme si tous avaient laissé leur griffe sur son corps pour témoigner du rôle qu'ils avaient eu dans sa capture. Mais quand ce fût le tour de Maka, celle ci ne porta le dernier coup. Elle prit la lame damnée dans ses bras pour la porter au vaisseau et la ramener à Shibusen.

Naïvement, elle avait cru la sauver mais certains pensèrent à tort qu'elle voulait la juger sur terre. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tuée ce jour là, lui évitant ainsi d'avantage de souffrances inutiles. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle soit égoïste alors que la seule chose que demandait Chrona était de mourir...

Des coups secs retentirent à la porte et firent se détourner le regard de Maka. Soul lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et enroula le crâne dans le tissus avant de le poser soigneusement dans la malle sous son lit. Sa main se saisit de la clef et elle entrouvrit la porte.

« Oh, tu es déjà prête, je croyais que tu dormais encore. murmura Soul, surpris. »

Mais son visage se perdit dans la confusion, elle était couverte de poussière et de sable, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses bottes noires étaient blanches de saleté. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une seule question, elle prit la parole.

« C'est tout?

-Je crois, oui... »

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte et Soul entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et épousseta rapidement son uniforme mais certaines tâches persistèrent alors elle entreprit de se recoiffer de la façon la plus impeccable qu'elle pouvait pour combler la négligence de son uniforme. Elle crût entendre un soupir rauque qui la pétrifia, provenant de derrière. Tout en essayant de garder son calme, elle balaya la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Fébrilement, elle continua de coiffer ses cheveux blonds cendrés comme si rein ne s'était passé puis se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Son partenaire était déjà partit sans faire de bruit, ce qui agaça Maka qui se gratta nerveusement le cou. Elle prit son sac et sortit sans même manger quelque chose. Elle marcha dans les grandes rues de Death City où le froid fouettait violemment son visage, traversant la route de temps en temps avec une grande envie de faire demi-tour. Quand elle arriva devant les marches de son école, elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait partie.

« _Alors Va-t'en._ » murmura une voix.

Maka se retourna brusquement. Elle était seule dans la rue mais elle jura avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Habituellement, les marches de Shibusen étaient emplies de jeunes meisters bruyants, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vive. Elle entama sa montée en gardant une main sur son cou avec une impression de malaise. C'était devenu un tic, comme pour s'assurer que ses bandages étaient toujours là et que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle constata que de gros nuages noirs emplis de foudre stagnaient au dessus de Death City. Secrètement, elle espérait qu'il y aurait un gros orage dans la journée, rien que pour refréner les sentiments mielleux qu'ils avaient tous lorsque le soleil pointait dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande cour de Shibusen, Maka aperçu Tsugumi balayant les pavés. Elle l'observa un moment avant de marcher vers elle. Le bruit de ses talons avertirent la japonaise qui releva la tête.

« Bonjour Mlle Albarn, dit elle en souriant.

-Bonjour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu balayes la cour?

-Oh, eh bien, par ma faute, une sorcière s'est échappée de sa cellule, ce matin. Alors on m'a punie. »

Maka fronça les sourcils, encore une de ces punitions stupides. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour témoigner son avis mais un vent glacé s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et la coupa.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, manque de sommeil. Et puis le froid aussi.

-Le froid? dit Tsugumi, intriguée.

-Dis-moi, tu ne rates aucun cours en balayant maintenant?

-Non, beaucoup de nos professeurs sont absents aujourd'hui, ils ont une sorte de séminaire à la Nouvelle Orléan. »

Maka fronça les sourcils, espérant secrètement que Marie-sensei soit absente et qu'on la laisse donc rentrer chez elle.

« Je dois y aller Harudori, au revoir. soupira-t-elle froidement.

-Oui, au revoir Mlle Albarn ! Passez une bonne journée »

La blonde faillit sourire à ces propos. L'arme n'était pas polie, elle dégorgeait juste d'une gentillesse exquise, comme Tsubaki. Mais l'une comme l'autre étaient loin de Maka à présent. Elle tourna les talons et passa la porte d'entrée de Shibusen pour se diriger dans la salle des professeurs. Elle y vit Nygus qui lui fit comprendre que Marie n'était pas là mais précisa qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques heures et que la jeune meister devait rester ici. Alors Maka erra dans Shibusen, un peu énervée. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours car le jeudi était désormais banalisé pour elle afin qu'elle consacre la journée à s'entraîner à contrôler ses pulsion avec Marie. Cependant, elle était soulagée de pouvoir aller se reposer dans un coin de l'école pour dormir un peu, épuisée par sa nuit mouvementée. Elle se coucha et repensa à ce jour où Shinigami l'avait déclarée instable, il y avait de cela quelque semaines. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle devrait se séparer de Soul et cela l'avait un peu contrariée, elle n'aimait pas apprendre des choses sur le tas. Certes, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de partir en mission avant longtemps, mais elle était agacée par la légèreté qu'employait Shinigami.

Maka passa la main sur ses bandages et fronça les sourcils, les sentant poisseux. Elle se redressa puis regarda sa main teintée de sang après avoir touché son cou. Précipitamment, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et entra, poussant la porte nerveusement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de sang. Sa main tremblante enleva les bandages qui couvraient sa blessure et qui s'emmêlèrent vite. Elle avait du mal à les enlever, pourtant il fallait qu'elle voit ses cicatrices pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar. D'un geste hystérique, elle en vint à se débattre dans tout les sens pour se défaire du tissus rouge sang jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Ses yeux émeraudes fixèrent son pâle reflet éclairé d'une pâle lumière blafarde diffusée par les néons trônant au dessus des éviers. Du sang coulait à flots le long de son cou, menaçant sa vie. Maka sût ce qui n'allait pas: un fil barbelé lui entourait son cou blanc et lui tailladait la chair. Elle essaya de les retirer mais ils lui lacérèrent la peau et firent couler le sang plus vite et en plus grande quantité. Plus ses mains essayaient de les enlever, plus ils se resserraient. Paniquée, la blonde essaya de crier mais aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa bouche. Elle heurta le mur pour y glisser lentement, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Un grande ombre noire se dressa devant elle, la fixant avec curiosité. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et Maka pût ainsi voir son visage maigre et maladif.

.::.

Elle était dans un salon avec son père qui téléphonait, ne prêtant pas attention à elle. Ses yeux se promenaient sur le jardin qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre, appréciant la beauté des arbres et des fougères sauvages. Son cerveau n'aurait pas pût dire combien de temps elle resta comme ça, à fixer la nature, assise sur un fauteuil blanc. Mais cette gifle que lui donna son père eut le don de la réveiller une fois pour toute. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard dédaigneux, ce regard qu'elle jetait à un ennemi qui croyait l'avoir battu et qu'elle perdrait avec le temps, quand elle aura fuit tout ses espoirs et tout ses rêves. Spirit la fixait, ses yeux bleus brûlant de rage.

« Comment? Comment est-ce que tu as pût faire ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais s'ils avaient décidés de te tuer? Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi et tu décides de te lancer dans une mission suicide... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?! »

Maka le fixa sans mot dire puis regarda ses genoux sur lesquels étaient posés ses mains. Elle se leva mais son père la repoussa sur son fauteuil, ce qui l'aurait étonné en temps normal car ce regain d'autorité n'était pas son genre, étant une créature plutôt tranquille. Mais là, elle ne dit rien, ne pensa rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre et n'en avait cure, pour tout dire. Chrona était morte; ou pour formuler cela correctement: elle avait tué Chrona. Maka avait essayé de la protéger de ceux qui voulaient l'exécuter, mais c'était elle, au final, qui l'avait achevé. Elle n'avait pas pût la protéger d'elle même, de ce poison qui coulait dans ses veines et elle s'en voulait au point de vouloir mourir.

« Maka, reprit Spirit, moi aussi j'ai rencontré ce genre d'épreuve. Des amis à moi sont morts et ça m'a fais souffrir, mais tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour la sauver. Ce n'est pas ta faute si les choses ont fini ainsi, crois-moi. »

La jeune fille le toisa, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle avait vécue. Il n'avait pas eu à faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, tandis que Spirit se retournait pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains, sa fille saisit un ouvre lettre et le fit glisser entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à subir ce sentiment de culpabilité, plus jamais. Elle aurait voulut dire à son père qu'elle l'aimait, au fond, et que même si elle lui en voulait, elle avait conscience de ses actes malgré ses gestes maladroits. Mais c'est justement parce qu'elle lui en voulait qu'elle fit cette chose égoïste sans mot dire, aussi égoïste qu'il l'avait été pendant toute ces années. En une fraction de seconde elle planta la lame dans sa gorge et appuya tout en étirant sa blessure. Du sang gicla sur le fauteuil blanc et elle vit Spirit se précipiter sur elle pour lui enlever l'ouvre lettre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle ne fit pas ça par peur des représailles de Maître Shinigami à propos du massacre qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle voulait juste retrouver la paix et partir loin d'ici, en silence, doucement. Et quand elle se réveilla, elle constata que ce silence était resté accroché à elle mais que la paix avait disparue. La vérité était que Maka était morte ce jour là, de bien des façon. Mais pendant quelque temps, son âme avait quitté son corps et quand elle y était revenue, Maka s'était trouvé différente. Et c'est pour cela que Chrona s'accrochait à elle, la meister voyageait entre la vie et la mort depuis tant d'années.

.::.

Un sursaut la réveilla violemment et elle toucha sa gorge, effrayée. Ses mains cherchaient des fils de fer mais ne trouvaient rien. Elle était allongée sur le banc où elle s'était reposée avant de sentir son sang couler, saine et sauve. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur la paroi de la fenêtre encrée dans le mur sur lequel Maka était adossée, faisant un bruit que la jeune femme se plaisait à trouver apaisant. Encore chamboulée par ce rêve violent, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et réchauffa son âme. Ses yeux ne se fermèrent pourtant, pas, par crainte de revivre une autre vision sanglante. Les lumières automatiques s'allumèrent et des bruits de talons secs arrivèrent dans sa direction, indiquant que sa tranquillité était finie. Marie passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, semblant anxieuse. Maka reposa ses pieds par terre et la fixa doucement, le bruit de ses talons alertèrent son professeur qui se retourna et sourit.

« Maka! S'exclama-t-elle, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout?

-Ah bon? mentit la jeune femme.

-Mais ça va maintenant, je t'ai trouvé! Tu es prête pour ta première leçon de self-contrôle?

-Si on veut. »

Marie lui sourit et lui attrapa la main pour la guider vers la salle d'entraînement qu'elle avait réservé.

« Marie-sensei, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard?»

La blonde sursauta, soudainement embarrassée.

« Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore perdue?

-Perdue... perdue... C'est un bien grand mot... disons plutôt que j'ai emprunté un détour quand j'ai pris ce nouveau chemin pour aller à Shibusen!»

Maka se retint de se frapper le front contre la paume de sa main, son comportement résumait à lui seul les défauts de Shibusen. Elle arrivèrent dans la salle et sans plus attendre, Marie se tourna vers elle.

« Passons, j'aimerais mieux oublier ça. Je vais faire ce pourquoi on nous a mis en équipe. Tout d'abord, prend mes mains. Je vais faire quelque chose qui risque de te choquer, mais c'est nécessaire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire?!

-Je peut juste te dire que ce ne sera pas douloureux. »

La jeune meister obéit et plaça ses mains dans les paumes chaudes de son professeur. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit étrange, comme flottante. Marie venait d'entrer dans une sorte de transe et sondait l'âme de Maka.

« Pour t'aider, il me faut la permission d'entrer dans ton âme. Veux-tu bien? »

Marie n'eut aucune réponse, au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva dans un salon tout de noir meublé. Maka était assise sur un canapé de la même couleur, fixant Marie. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda.

« Es-tu consciente que j'aurais accès à tout tes sentiments, à présent?

-Je le sais. répondit Maka.

-Bien. »

Marie regarda autours d'elle, le décor était sombre et angoissant. C'était un salon aux allures victoriennes et dont les murs étaient pleins à craquer de tableaux étranges. Il y avait des hommes à tête animales, des photo anciennes de rituels séparatifs d'âmes ainsi que des clichés de morts. Même s'ils n'étaient pas terrifiants au premier abord de par leur couleur ou leur qualité, c'était les détails qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Les murs n'étaient pas droits ou symétriques, le plancher grinçait, la salle tanguait et le lustre accroché au plafond grésillait. Marie voyait de la folie partout où elle posait les yeux. Mais elle ne fût pas effrayée, trop inquiète pour Maka.

La jeune fille semblait plus pâle qu'en temps normal, fantomatique. L'arme savait que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années auparavant: les âmes des personnes revenues de la mort changeaient à tel point qu'il était difficile de la reconnaître. Voilà pourquoi Soul et elle ne s'entendaient plus: elle n'était plus la même à l'intérieur. Mais Marie ne pensait pas que cela soit la raison principale, un tel changement avait été fait à cause d'un autre facteur, la mort n'avait fait que l'accentuer.

Elle avait du mal à croire que l'âme de Maka soit ainsi, tellement sombre. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange, pas de surnaturel, aucun démon n'était revenu d'entre les morts à sa place. Son élève avait juste beaucoup changée.

« En premier lieu, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire tanguer cette salle. Tu en es capable?

-Oui, mais pas longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose lorsque je le fais, et après, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Mais tu arrives à te sentir mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... »

Maka se concentra et ferma les yeux tandis que la pièce se stabilisait lentement. Mais à peine rétablie à la normale, Marie fût prise d'une violente nausée et dût mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et qu'elle était sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Les murs se tordirent encore plus et de longs filets de sang gouttèrent du plafond. Maka elle-même se mit à verser une larme de sang. L'arme, prise de panique, ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. La meister la fixa froidement et quand la pièce tangua de nouveau, Marie se sentit mieux. Elle lança un regard à son élève, intriguée et désorientée.

« Je n'arrive pas à tenir longtemps.

-Parce que tu ne t'entraînes jamais, soupira Marie, les yeux fermés. »

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Mais d'où lui provenait ces symptômes? Maître Shinigami l'avait prévenue, mais elle ne croyait pas Maka aussi impure. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec Stein mais le cas de Maka était différent: sa folie était bien plus ambiguë. Des sentiments passèrent dans son cœur, violents et douloureux. Ils n'étaient pas provoqué par la folie, c'était ce que la meister ressentait naturellement, la haine, le mépris, la rage, la vengeance, de l'animosité, de la solitude, de la rancœur, de l'aversion, du dégoût, de la répulsion; tout ces sentiments qui n'allaient tellement pas avec la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue. Le seul sentiment qui ne la fit pas pâlir expliquait tout les autres, cela lui fit comprendre pourquoi son comportement était agressif et incompris. La tristesse était le maître de cette danse macabre. Maka avait du chagrin.

Marie regarda son élève, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien?

-Certaines choses valent mieux ne pas être dites.

-Mais Maka, pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici? Tous ceux qui t'aiment se font du soucis pour toi, ton père ne te reconnaît plus, Soul te fuis pour échapper à cette ombre que tu es devenue. »

Marie prit son visage entre ses mains, atteinte par ce sentiment qui la détruisait.

« Tu deviens un fantôme mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je peut te sauver alors s'il te plais, ne fuis pas.

-J'aimerais bien... Mais pas tant qu'elle me poursuit. »

Marie fronça les sourcils en voyant Maka se mordre les lèvres, en ayant trop dit.

« Quoi? Qui te poursuit?

-Elle est là, je n'arrive pas à lui échapper. Je crois qu'elle veut me tuer, elle m'en veut. »

Un craquement fébrile retentit alors que le visage de Maka se fissurait, comme une poupée abîmée.

« Je crois qu'elle m'observe, elle a dût s'accrocher à moi alors que j'étais dans le noir... »

Le lustre grésilla une ultime fois et fini par s'éteindre définitivement. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus total, à l'intérieur de l'âme de Maka. Une plainte s'éleva non loin de là, quelque part dans la pièce. Une respiration rauque résonnait et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, associés à des objets tombant au sol.

« Maka, murmura Marie, où es-tu? »

Aucune réponse ne se manifesta. L'arme tremblait en entendant les bruits se rapprocher et retentir de plus en plus fort. Au moment où la lumière se ralluma, Marie entrevit une grande ombre derrière Maka, tentant de la saisir de ses longues mains décharnées. L'arme eut juste le temps de rompre le lien avant qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit. Elles étaient de retour dans la salle d'entraînement, éclairée par la lumière blanche des grands néons pendus au plafond. La meister la fixa calmement, agenouillée au sol. Mais Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle en était sûre à présent: son travail serait long et difficile.

La meister se dressa sur ses jambes et releva doucement son professeur qui tituba. Puis elle la regarda dans les yeux et la lâcha. Se séparer ainsi de l'âme d'un autre à ce stade était très dangereux, comparable au fait de débrancher la tour d'un ordinateur alors qu'il est encore allumé.

« Vous allez bien, Marie sensei?

-Oui, merci. Notre leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui, tu pourras rentrer après m'avoir accompagné en salle des professeurs. Je ne pourrais pas marcher seule. »

La puissance de l'âme de Maka était à la hauteur d'un ange déchu, ce qui fascinait et terrifiait Marie en même temps. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre pour l'apaiser, ni pour lui apprendre à contrôler sa folie. Mais le plus étrange était cette ombre qui avait voulu l'attraper, elle redoutait que ce soit ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle décida que la prochaine fois, elle ne resterait pas plus de dix minutes pour éviter un quelconque problème.

Une fois arrivées devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, Maka laissa le soin à un autre de s'occuper de Marie puis s'en alla. Il faisait nuit dehors et elle était sûre qu'il ferait froid. Quand elle passa la porte, Maka aperçu l'ombre noire assise sur les remparts de la cour qui entourait Shibusen. Sans faiblir, elle fixait la meister, le visage dans l'ombre. La jeune femme la regarda quelque secondes puis passa son chemin et descendit les escaliers. Elle traversa les rues sombres et vides de Death City, marcha sous les lampadaires et rasa les murs en repensant à ce que Marie lui avait dit plus tôt.

Ses oreilles perçurent un bruit, des petits pas irréguliers qui courraient. La meister sentit son sac partir alors qu'un enfant le lui arrachait. Surprise, elle le suivit en marchant jusqu'à ce qu'il saute d'un muret et atterrisse lourdement en bas. Elle le rejoignit tranquillement en bas, sans aucun mal. En revanche, le petit garçon qui jouait les pit-pockets rampait difficilement, la jambe brutalement tordue. Maka le retourna sur le dos avec son pied, quelque peu contrariée, et lui sourit.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour être dehors? »

Maka décida qu'elle n'aimait pas le regard plein de dédain qu'il lui lança et elle entreprit de lui apprendre ce qu'il coûte de troubler un meister qui est occupé à penser.

« Tu fais partie de cette bande d'orphelins que Shibusen avait essayé de réinsérer, non? Je t'ai déjà vu. Tu as quel âge?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je veux juste t'aider. Tu vole souvent les gens comme ça?

-Je fais que ça, j'ai pas le choix, non?

-Tu l'as eu, Shibusen t'a laissé une chance.

-Tu parles! Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais, je préfère être libre. »

Maka haussa un sourcil, le gamin devait avoir environ douze ans et il était irrécupérable en somme. Elle en avait assez des personnes profitant grassement de Shibusen qui leur tendait la main pour les accueillir, aussi stupide soit son école. Elle protégeait ce genre d'individu alors que d'autres plus honnêtes tremblaient à ce moment. Ce gosse ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait eu de se voir offrir une opportunité, et dire qu'en tuant le grand dévoreur, Maka avait sauvé la vie de ce genre de personne dédaigneuse. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle détestait l'humanité tout entière. Si elle le laissait partir, il vagabonderait encore. Et quand il grandira, il se retrouvera sur la liste de Shinigami suite à une mauvaise rencontre.

Les temps était durs et Maka ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le risque de devoir se débarrasser d'un parasite de plus lorsqu'elle n'aurait pas le temps. Elle décida de le tuer tout de suite. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et d'un geste rapide, elle lui brisa la nuque qui céda dans un craquement qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui. Elle se redressa sur le corps de l'enfant qu'elle contempla, il était bien plus beau une fois mort. Son corps commença à se disloquer et son âme fût mise à nu.

Les yeux de la meister s'écarquillèrent et elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Soul quelque années auparavant. Elle lui avait demandé quel goût avait une âme, et il lui avait répondu ''aucun'' d'un sourire ''c'est juste que j'adore la sensation de la sentir descendre dans ma gorge''. Maka sourit et saisit l'âme pure du garçon. Ses yeux la contemplèrent longuement, puis, après une interminable attente, elle ouvrit la bouche.


End file.
